Someone You Used To Know
by ComeAlongAsh
Summary: After the departure of the Ponds, the TARDIS continues to take The Doctor where he needs to go. One-shot.


The Doctor thrashed about in the control room; the TARDIS flying at top speed and completely out of his control.

After picking himself up off the floor for the umpteenth time, he straightened his bowtie and moved the scanner over to where he could see the screen. It was fuzzy and no help at all in showing him where they were going.

He had just dropped River off at some unknown location she'd flown the TARDIS to, and with Rory and Amy now gone forever, he had no one with whom he could express his unease with the unknown.

There was one final lurch that threw him even farther across the room and then the TARDIS finally stopped.

Rubbing the back of his head, he picked himself up and walked over to the console. "Alright, ol' girl, where've you taken me?" he asked, caressing it gently.

The only response was a low hum as the doors opened on their own. Taking a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever could be out there, he walked through the doors.

The Doctor looked around and realized he was just on an ordinary street. Another look around told him he was clearly somewhere in London; he could see Big Ben.

Why would the TARDIS bring him back to London? And why would she make such an ordeal out of it? Maybe there was something about this specific date that was important?

Just as he made the decision to ask around for information, he saw someone with bright red hair standing directly ahead of him. The woman had her head bowed as she stared intently at her mobile, the hair curtaining her face.

With one heart in his throat, the other in his stomach, he approached her.

"Excuse me, Miss, what day is this?" The Doctor inquired.

"Oi, how stupid are you? Don't even know what day it is, and they say _I_ miss things." The woman grumbled before looking up.

The Doctor felt the heart in his throat sink into his stomach as he looked into the face of none other than Donna Noble.

He couldn't help but stare, practically frozen in shock.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Donna asked, her voice taking on an apprehensive tone. The Doctor snapped out of it.

"Staring? I wasn't staring. I was just lost in thought. A memory, if you will." He rambled, rocking back on his feet and awkwardly rubbing his hands together.

"Okay," she said suspiciously, drawing out the 'O'. "What's your name, then?"

"I'm The D-" He started, and then stopped abruptly. He couldn't tell her he was The Doctor! Even though seemingly innocent, that information could fry her brain in seconds. "My name is John. John Smith."

"I'm Donna Temple-Noble. It's nice to meet you …even if you are a bit odd." She said with a laugh.

"Donna Noble, you have no idea." He muttered while looking at her, drinking in the sight of her after all these years. "Are you happy, Donna?" he asked as she looked down at her mobile again.

"'Course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be?" she replied looking up at him, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I only asked because you of all people _deserve_ to be happy."

"Then it's a good thing I am, isn't it?" she said with a smile. The Doctor continued to look at her, not sure of what to say next; enjoying just being near her.

"You're staring again, staring at me like I'm the most important person in the universe."

"But you are!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Startled, Donna took a step back. "No I'm not. I'm just a temp. Nothing special about me."

"Oh, I know you believe that, but I've seen a lot of things, Donna Noble, and you have to believe me when I say you are _brilliant_."

"Right… Well! I'd best be off 'cause you're starting to freak me out, Sunshine."

"I understand." He watched her turn and walk away, red hair swishing with her quick steps. "Oh! and Donna!" He called after her. "Be magnificent!"

She stopped abruptly and put her hand to her head. There was a faint pounding sensation and she had a strange feeling, almost like she was remembering something that was quickly fading away. Like an old dream.

She looked back at him and he smiled at her.

Then he turned around and walked back to where the TARDIS was being kept from view. Dust flying up as the TARDIS dematerialized.

Donna couldn't figure out exactly why the odd wind sounds were so familiar. Shrugging, she continued on her way home.

Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor twirled around the control room, his hearts feeling less heavy than they had for a while. Twirling toward the console, he once again caressed one of the sides. "You always take me where I need to go, Thank you."


End file.
